toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kozem Katame
Kozem Katame (コーゼム・キャテイム, Kozemu Katame) is a young Chef who is part of a combo with Bishokuya Tsuyoza. The two met as children as both of them were from the slums of a rather poor city. Seemingly orphaned and with no one else to look after them, the duo soon learned how to provide for themselves. However, Kozem always felt the food they scrounged around for could taste a little better, so he began experimenting with how to improve it's taste, and his interest in cooking took off from there. As he practiced and got better he began to attract more attention, and soon all the people in his local slum were bringing him whatever ingredients they could find to prepare for them, even if he only had a very limited amount of ways to prepare it. Kozem's skills eventually attracted even the attention of a famed member of the Gourmet Nobles, Buchenon. Buchenon was astounded by what these two children had done and thought they possessed great potential. He offered to take them under his wing and teach them to become Bishokuya. After some thinking Kozem and Tsuyoza agreed, but only after making Buchenon promise to get the Nobility to fund food distribution in the slums of their city. Since then Kozem and Tyuyoza have gone through extensive training under Buchenon. Once their training was completed, the two formed a combo together. They've discovered several ingredients as partners and because of this, as well as their fighting capabilities, they've been recognized as one of the nine rookie partnerships that have made a very significant name for themselves in the past year; the Nouvel League. He is Sifu's main character. Appearance Kozem has a bit of a strange appearance for a young man in his early twenties. He looks much younger than his age would suggest, resembling someone as young as thirteen or fourteen. His youthful appearance paired with his long, golden hair and his thin and somewhat girlish frame give Kozem quite the feminine appearance as well, and he is often mistaken for a girl at first glance. He doesn't seem to mind these misunderstandings though. Besides this he also has a rather fair to pale skin tone, which further contributes to his feminine appearance. Perhaps his strangest physical qualities however are the purple eyepatch he wears over his left eye, and his slightly elongated and sharp top-right canine tooth, which is quite noticeable when he is speaking. Kozem's usual attire consists of a two piece tuxedo with a light blue vest, a white undershirt, and matching blue dress pants. Around his neck is a light blue ribbon. He also wears a blue top-hat with a darker blue ribbon around it embroidered with yellow hearts. On his feet he wears round blue dress shoes. Personality Kozem is not what you'd call a "normal" person in any regards, but this is especially true with his personality. He's very eccentric and will often act on the first whim that pops into his head whether it makes sense or not. He's especially bold when speaking, not censoring his speech no matter who he might be speaking to, which sometimes gets him into trouble with both the person he was speaking to and Tsuyoza. He's not very serious in any situation, and tends to treat most things, even battling dangerous beasts, as a game. But it was this positive attitude that never faltered, even when he and Tsuyoza were starving in the streets. However, under this strange and impulsive demeanor is a distinct passion for cooking. Kozem is curious about all the world's tastes and wishes to share all the tastes and textures he's discovered with all it's people, especially Tsuyoza. While it doesn't seem like it sometimes, Kozem possess an awe-inspiring amount of mental fortitude, and Buchenon has commented on how this compliments Tsuyoza's physical fortitude and somewhat unstable mind. Buchenon calls him Tsuyoza's "rock", and Tsuyoza Kozem's. Kozem has also expressed a deep dislike for killing people, no matter how evil. To him, the only thing worth killing is something you're going to cook. This is why he always finishes the dishes he's experimenting with, even if they taste horrible. History From his earliest memories Kozem's never had a left eye and has no idea how he lost it. It is unknown how he got there or who his parents are, but Kozem spent the majority of his memorable childhood in the slums of a large non-IGO affiliated city. It was there that he would spend most of his time scrounging around for food, or anything that could provide some form of nutrition. One day however, Kozem's luck ran out and he was on the verge of starving to death. Fortunately, another one of the local slum children was passing by and noticed him. Even though the boy had little food to spare, he was older and healthier than Kozem, so he gave Kozem the small slivers of fat he'd picked off the bones of a chicken that had been thrown out by a wealthier family. Though it wasn't much, this gave Kozem enough strength to try and feed himself. However, the boy who saved him suggested they team up and find food together so they can share it. Kozem was a bit cautious at first, but considering he'd been dying just before this, he wasn't in the position to deny any help, so he and the boy formed a partnership. The boy's name was Tsuyoza. From then onward Kozem and Tsuyoza worked as a team to gather food, and they soon found that their teamwork was the key to relatively full bellies in the slums. But even though they were semi-satisfied with their hunger, Kozem was still unsatisfied with the taste of the food they found. He wondered how it would taste if it were prepared by a real chef, fresh. This hunger could not be satisfied by mere quantity but by quality, and it was this that inspired Kozem to become a chef. At first Tsuyoza was against the plan because it could mean wasting precious food, but once Kozem managed to improve the taste of a piece of bread by rubbing it with a butter wrapper, Tsuyoza was convinced it was worth the effort. They began pairing the ingredients they gathered based on what they thought might compliment each's tastes. Soon Kozem and Tsuyoza's deeds were known all across the slums of the city, and people began bringing the scraps they had found to Kozem to see if he could improve their taste. Without even realizing it, Kozem had brought together the people of the slums. Naturally this attracted attention from many places, one being Duke of the Gourmet Nobility, Buchenon. The Noble went to the heart of the city's slums himself and witnessed just how skilled Kozem and Tsuyoza had become, and how much they cared for food. This inspired him to approach the boys and offer them a place in his household as his Bishokuya apprentices. Both Kozem and Tsuyoza refused. But Buchenon was persistent, and after some talking, they agreed to come with him if he made arrangements for the Nobility to begin a food distribution program in the city. The two boys then left the city and went with Buchenon. For the next decade Buchenon trained the duo hard, teaching them everything Bishokuya need to know from basics to advanced. During this time Tsuyoza and Kozem went on many hunts with Buchenon to observe proper capturing techniques. They became exponentially stronger than they had been before, and gained many useful skills from their training. However, in their seventh year of training, Kozem was sent to be the apprentice of Buchenon's former chef partner, Rikiya Nawagi, one of the world's most renowned chefs, while Tsuyoza continued to focus on hunting techniques. While he was reluctant to be separated from Tsuyoza, Kozem became Rikiya's apprentice in order to be able to better prepare the ingredients Tsuyoza captured, thinking this was the best way to help him. Little did Kozem know would be pushed to his physical and mental limit by the master chef, who trained him far more brutally than Buchenon. However, at the end of this three year training session, Kozem had formed a very strong bond with his teacher, and had even become Rikiya's official Sous Chef. When Kozem returned to Tsuyoza and Buchenon, he was greeted with their graduation. Buchenon deemed them ready to take on the dangerous beasts and environments of the world, and now acknowledged them as a full-fledged combo. As the finishing touch to their training, Buchenon meticulously implanted Gourmet Cells in both of the young mens' bodies. Once they'd gotten over the rehabilitation from the procedure, Kozem and Tsuyoza set out to find as many of the world's tastes as possible. They quickly grew in fame, and even earned themselves a spot as one of the top nine amateur combos, the Nouvel League. Abilities Chef Skills From a young age Kozem displayed the potential to become a very skilled chef. He always experimented with different flavors and never ruled out a combination until he'd tried it. It was this sheer love of cooking that helped him to fully develop his skills up in his teenage years, and even now he has been stated to be a potential Top 100 in the IGO World Chef Ranking. His cooking skills saw the most dramatic improvement once he began studying under Rikiya Nawagi, a world famous chef who currently holds 8th place in the World Chef Rankings. Under Rikiya's tutelage Kozem became a very competent chef in his own right, learning to prepare many Special Preparation ingrediants, and he credits Rikiya's teachings with earning him a place in the Nouvel League. Hunting Method Unlike most chefs who have formed combos with Bishokuya, Kozem likes to partake in the hunting and capturing of wild beasts as well alongside Tsuyoza, so he has trained vigorously in combat skills as well in order to not slow his partner down. As the finishing touch to their training, Buchenon implanted Gourmet Cells in both Kozem and Tsuyoza by infusing an ingredient with his own and then having them eat it. Their bodies went under intense strain as they tried to adapt to the powerful foreign cells, but afterwards they were more powerful than ever. Enhanced Speed: In stark contrast to Tsuyoza who possesses superhuman strength, Kozem is lacking when it comes to physical might, which is why he chooses to rely mainly on speed while in battle. This befits his build much more than strength, and because he trains in speed far more, he can easily outpace many of the Human World's beasts. When incorporating his speed into his swordsmanship, Kozem becomes an even bigger threat, as his can usual maneuver around an opponents attempts at blocking his strikes and hit a vital spot before they even know. Master Swordsmanship Skills: Kozem's primary means of combat is his exceptional swordsmanship skills. From his training with Buchenon, a Bishokuya recognized as being a genius swordsman, Kozem gained a great deal of proficiency with his sword, Rakuna. He also incorporates his chef skills into his swordsmanship since his sword is also his kitchen knife, and after completing his training under Rikiya, Kozem is able to cut and slash with the precision and control of a chef, but at the same time strike with the force of a professional Bishokuya. Utalizing Rakuna's unique design, Kozem has developed his own unique style of swordsmanship as well, which consists of numerous swift, spiral movements that overwhelm his opponent, be they man or beast. :Rotation Cooking (回転料理, Kaiten Ryōri): Superhuman Vision: Though a bit ironic considering his monocular vision, Kozem possesses sight of an incredible caliber in his good eye. He boasts a prescription of 20/9, only two degrees below that of Coco of Four Heavenly Kings, who can even see the electromagnetic waves that surround everything in the world. Kozem is able to make out electromagnetic waves as well, but not as clearly as Coco, so when he picks up waves they're usually blurry. Rikiya theorizes that the reason for Kozem's astounding ocular prowess is because when he was implanted with Gourmet Cells, they only needed to focus on enhancing one eye. :Vision Link (視覚接続, Shikaku Setsuzoku): Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku): Intimidation is a technique in which a powerful individual, be they a human or a beast, can instill fear in an opponent and demonstrate their fighting capabilities by projecting an image proportionate to their power at their enemy. Intimidation can be performed by anyone who is powerful enough, but if the individual possesses Gourmet Cells, then they can achieve the most formidable type of intimidation, in which they release their Appetitie Devil, a being that represents the fighter's power, abilities, and intentions. Upon being implanted with Gourmet Cells, Kozem gained the ability to use this technique. When manifesting his Appetite Devil, the being appears as a slim, vaguely humanoid creature with primarily white skin, three-fingered hands, intense light pink glowing eyes. The Appetite Devil also has a horn projecting from either side of its head, a ring that juts out behind them, and a long tail-like appendage growing out of the back of it's head. When being manifested the being emanates a light blue aura. Equipment Rakuna (楽な, Rakuna): Rakuna is the name of Kozem's personal kitchen knife, which he received mid-way through his training with Buchenon. It is his primary weapon in combat as well as his primary preparation tool when cooking. The entirety of the knife is a dark blue color, and it's shape has a striking resemblance to a large scissor blade. The blade itself is about as long as Kozem's arm, with a circular handle. The knife has the ability to change length to suit Kozem's needs at the moment. When using it to prepare food it is about the size of a standard kitchen knife, with the blade being about eight inches long. While using it in combat the blade unfolds and extends to it's full length, which is about two and a half feet. Kozem can also make the blade fold up to a more easily portable size; about four inches long, and pin it to the inside of his top-hat for travel. Full Course Menu Trivia *His appearance is based on a genderbent version of Nui Harime from Kill la Kill. *He and Tsuyoza share similar backgrounds with the Phantom Troupe from Hunter X Hunter. *Kozem is asexual. Category:Main Character Category:Nouvel League Category:Chef Category:Original Character Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Character Category:Combo Category:Human World Category:Swordsman Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Dreyar